<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дела семейные by Пайсано (Paisano)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429876">Дела семейные</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE'>Пайсано (Paisano)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Круглый сирота Гарри Поттер и знать не знал, сколько у него родственников. А магия семейных уз – это страшное дело...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дела семейные</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Ведь у тебя такая заводная семья,<br/>Простая, простая, нормальная семья.</i><br/>(с) Агата Кристи</p>
<p><i>- Выходи, выходи, малыш Гарри…<br/>мой дорогой родственничек!</i><br/>(с) Беллатрикс Лестранж</p>
<p>На втором часу полета на тестралях продрогший до печенок Гарри вспомнил, что реактивных двигателей у них под крыльями не наблюдалось. Тестрали летели со скоростью ворон, выстроившись клином, и полет из Шотландии в Лондон обещал быть долгим. Луна лежала на шее у тестраля и, судя по ее рассеянной улыбке, снова гоняла Кастанеду по астралу рваными тряпками. Рон то и дело бросал взгляд в пустоту под собой, и его тошнило. Невилль иногда начинал что-то кричать, но из-за ветра его не было слышно, а по немного краснеющим щекам Джинни Гарри понял, что лучше и не вслушиваться. Если Сириус действительно попал в руки Вольдеморта, крестному Гарри с такой скоростью спасателей выходила труба.<br/>Тем временем Орден Феникса, поднятый по тревоге двойным агентом Северусом Снейпом, стоял на ушах. В Отдел Тайн уже каждый аппарировал по два раза, пока не пришла уборщица и не выгнала всех к чертовой матери. Где искать героических спасателей Сириуса, было никому непонятно. Сириус бегал по комнате из угла в угол. Обычно вежливый и робкий Люпин смотрел на всех волком и даже порыкивал. Тонкс непроизвольно била посуду. Хмури, как всегда, что-то прихлебывал из фляжки. Сириус ему завидовал.<br/>- Тонкс, ты-то чего дергаешься? – не выдержал Сириус, когда очередная тарелка пролетела в опасной близости от его головы и разбилась о стену.<br/>- Родственник же мой пропал, - пояснила Тонкс и собрала разбитую тарелку обратно.<br/>- Какой родственник?<br/>- Ну смотри, - Тонкс обрадовалась возможности поговорить. – Ты моей матери приходишься кузеном. Значит, мне ты двоюродный дядя, а Гарри твой крестник…<br/>- Эврика! – вскричал Сириус и бросился к камину.</p>
<p>Ситуация в рядах Пожирателей Смерти была не лучше, потому что всех их поочередно вызывал Вольдеморт и, глядя на вошедшего своими красными глазами, как василиск на грязнокровку, интересовался, какого дьявола этот тупорылый Поттер еще не взял штурмом ни одного камина в Хогсмиде и не попал в расставленную для него в Министерстве ловушку. Верные солдаты Темного Лорда отмалчивались, а на следующий вопрос – где сейчас этот лохматый уродец – только разводили руками. Петтигрю, правда, в ответ на второй вопрос глупо хихикнул, взглянув на лысый череп Вольдеморта, и получил Круциатусом.<br/>Люциус Малфой всегда отличался умом и сообразительностью. Под видом тайного визита в Хогвартс с целью допроса свидетелей он аппарировал в Малфой-мэнор, а допрос свидетелей поручил Драко. Но спокойно посидеть у камина Люциусу не удалось, потому что не успел он усесться в кресло, как из камина на него выпал Сириус Блэк.<br/>Если бы из камина на Люциуса выпал Санта-Клаус, он был бы удивлен намного меньше. А уж то, что сказал Сириус, отряхнув сажу на ценнейший ковер, полностью лишило Люциуса Малфоя дара речи.<br/>- Давай собирайся, - велел Сириус. – Гарьку спасать надо.<br/>- И что же заставляет тебя полагать, - осведомился Люциус, когда несколько глотков Арманьяка вернули ему способность говорить, - что я так горю желанием спасать надежду магического мира?<br/>- Ты с Нарциссой по магическому обряду венчался? – спросил Сириус.<br/>Люциус промолчал – попробовал бы он венчаться по светскому. Проклятые Блэки настояли на том, чтобы все проходило по старым обычаям, и даже внесли в них несколько пакостных авторских модификаций. Например, от одной модификации Люциуса поражала импотенция всякий раз, когда он собирался изменить жене. Будто невозможности развода этим садистам было мало.<br/>- Ты клялся в том, что ее семья теперь твоя семья? – продолжал Сириус, правильно истолковав молчание собеседника. – Теперь смотри: я ее кузен, а Гарри мой крестник. Когда он из-за тебя в Тайной Комнате чуть в ящик не сыграл – ты как себя чувствовал?<br/>Люциуса прошиб холодный пот. В тот памятный день, когда он лишился домового эльфа и вылетел из Попечительского совета Хогвартса, Люциус сразу после завтрака почувствовал себя кошмарно, словно в Азкабане на дому. Потом-то он списал все на плохое предчувствие, но теперь Сириус смотрел на него понимающими траурными глазами, и от настоящей причины своего тогдашнего самочувствия было никуда не деться.<br/>- Прокляну, - вполне серьезно пообещал Сириус. – Только попробуй не помочь.<br/>Люциус прикинул свои варианты: попасть под семейное проклятие, отбить у Темного Лорда его добычу, заавадить самого себя. По последствиям все было примерно одинаково.<br/>- А еще Гарри научу паре интересных слов, и он такого пожелает твоему сыну… - предупредил Сириус.<br/>- Хорошо, - сдался Люциус. – Я только маску надену.<br/>Сириус подмигнул родственнику, с неудовольствием покосился на камин и аппарировал.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс Лестранж уже подвела брови и теперь причесывалась – хотя впереди было сражение, для нее важнее было то, что она увидит своего Повелителя, а он увидит ее. В глубине души Беллатрикс была уязвлена тем, что, освободив ее, Повелитель не наградил ее превыше всех мечтаний и даже не подарил ей цветы, но это был не повод, чтобы не подвести брови.<br/>Когда Беллатрикс закончила с прической, за ее спиной раздался хлопок.<br/>- Сириус! – вскрикнула она, сбрасывая его руки со своих плеч. – Какого черта ты ко мне постоянно шатаешься?!<br/>- А ты меня убей, - нагло предложил Сириус. – Или замучай.<br/>- Иди ты, - фыркнула Беллатрикс. – Охота потом самой всю жизнь мучаться. Мало ли что там предки посулили братоубийцам.<br/>- Как думаешь, насчет крестника кузена предки ничего не говорили? – поинтересовался Сириус.<br/>- Ты же без согласия семьи, - нерешительно ответила Беллатрикс. – И вообще ты от родителей отрекся.<br/>- И, между прочим, после этого без вины отсидел двенадцать лет, - подсказал Сириус. – А ты давай, попробуй меня чем-нибудь шарахнуть, отрекшегося. Или вон Гарри тебя проклянет – посмотрим, что с тобой будет.<br/>- Чего ты хочешь, выродок патлатый? – рявкнула Беллатрикс. В том, что про ругань на родню предки ничего не говорили, она была уверена – в противном случае все Блэки давно бы вымерли.<br/>- Помоги Гарри, - буднично сказал Сириус. – И я от тебя отстану. Ну… на пару месяцев, пожалуй.<br/>Беллатрикс задумалась, склонив голову на руку. В ней боролись верность семье и верность Темному Лорду.<br/>- Не могу, Сириус, - наконец сказала она. – Могу пообещать, что не причиню ему вреда. Больше ничего не могу.<br/>Сириус понял, что гриффиндорская честность – это очень хорошо, но семья дороже, и пустился во все тяжкие.<br/>- Ты знаешь, - доверительно сообщил он, наклоняясь к Беллатрикс, - я тут зашел к Люциусу, попугал его семейными проклятьями, и он мне признался. Твой Лорд приказал ему убить Гарри и всех его друзей, а младшую Уизли взять в плен.<br/>- Зачем это еще? – подозрительно спросила Беллатрикс.<br/>- А ты догадайся, - с ехидной улыбочкой поддел ее Сириус. – Про них уже даже магглы истории пишут. Помнишь, что там с Тайной Комнатой было?<br/>- Та-ак, - Беллатрикс выпрямилась, отшвырнув в Сириуса стул, и сразу напомнила ему его покойную мамочку. – Я сейчас с мужем и деверем переговорю.<br/>- Слушай, - остановил ее Сириус, - у нас еще какие-нибудь родственники есть?<br/>- Нарцисса и Андромеда не воюют, - тут же ответила Беллатрикс. – Драко еще маленький.<br/>- Гарри его младше, - напомнил Сириус.<br/>- Я сказала, что маленький, - отрезала Беллатрикс. – Яксли и Крэббы слишком дальняя родня, и не кровная к тому же. У Малфоев и у Лестранжей кто-то есть во Франции.<br/>- Франция далеко, - разочарованно сказал Сириус.<br/>- А, да, - вспомнила Беллатрикс, - девичья фамилия моей матери – Розье. И, кстати, ходят слухи, что Снейп крестный Драко.<br/>- Снейп чего? – ухмыльнулся Сириус.<br/>- Не наверняка, - осадила брата Беллатрикс. – Ладно, я сама разберусь. Встречаемся у 97ого ряда.</p>
<p>Когда Гарри долетел до Министерства, он уже думал, что более сильного озноба у него быть не может. Но встреча с Пожирателями Смерти прямо у стеллажа с пророчеством его в этом разубедила. Правда, Пожиратели стояли как-то странно – в кружок и сердито перешептываясь, но легче от этого не было.<br/>- Стоять! – приказал один из Пожирателей голосом Рудольфа Лестранжа. – Только ты нам нервы не трепи!<br/>- Давайте все успокоимся, хорошо? - предложил Сириус, выходя из-за соседнего стеллажа.<br/>Лорд Вольдеморт прохаживался вокруг фонтана и внутренне кипел от бешенства. Какого черта его лучшие бойцы вот уже пятнадцать минут не могут справиться с горсткой подростков? Из-за этого проклятого Люциуса, который доложил ему о прибытии Поттера в Министерство, но так пока и не удосужился его поймать, Темный Лорд вот уже десять минут выглядел как неудачливый любовник.<br/>Появление в вестибюле Министерства бегущего со всех ног Гарри Поттера, преследуемого Пожирателями Смерти, все же смогло привести Темного Лорда в более добродушное состояние, и он поднял палочку с гуманным намерением помучать паршивца перед смертью не более десяти минут.<br/>А вот появления вслед за Пожирателями Сириуса Блэка и Нимфадоры Тонкс лорд Вольдеморт никак не ожидал, как не ожидал и того, что, повинуясь взмахам восьми палочек, его ботинки и палочка отправятся в свободный полет, а он сам пересчитает головой всех купидончиков на потолке.<br/>Когда Том Риддл рухнул на пол с обыденной неотвратимостью и пребольно при этом ушибся, Гарри торжествующе обернулся на своих новоявленных родственников и веско сказал Темному Лорду:<br/>- Еще раз ко мне полезешь – всю семью соберу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>